A Rift in Time
by Eloa
Summary: She brought both of her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Heero, she whispered, before a blue light swallowed them. Gundam Wing & Kenshin Cross over, M for Language
1. Blue River

_I just got done watching the Kenshin series along with all the OVA's. Gundam and Kenshin have always been my favorite Animes and I thought it would be nifty to do a Kenshin/Gundam cross over. So here it is. I hope everyone enjoys it. I know that I am enjoying writing it so far. Please don't be to hard on me. I'm new to the whole writing fanfic's and I want to do a good job. I do however want to hear your thoughts so by all means give me what you got! ) Please enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing or Rurouni Kenshin. However I do own the characters I bring into the story as well as the story that I write. Enjoy! _

**A Rift into Time**

**Chapter 1: Blue River**

**A.C 199**

He cursed to himself for not pushing her out of the way in time. She was his mission and he failed to protect her. The attack came from all sides. That's the only problem with holding conferences outside and in the open. He should have been the one in charge of security or at least one of the other pilots. He didn't' have time to think about this, he had to get her out of here. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and brought her right arm around his neck for support. He slightly shook her, hoping to wake her. "Relena" he spoke her name hoping it would help. "Relena, I need you to help me. We need to get you out of here."

She groaned a little before responding to him. "Heero?" she asked. She did not need to open her eyes to know it was him. A slight smile tugged at her mouth before she winced in pain. She grunted out "I knew you would come, Heero".

Explosions and gun fire could be heard in all directions, people running and screaming in every which way. Heero looked for his other companions, knowing he would need their help. Duo and Wufie were running towards then, laying down as much cover fire as they could with Trowa and Quatra in tow.

"We have to get her out of here", Heero demanded in his monotone voice. They all nodded in agreement.

"Over there", said the ever so silent Trowa. He pointed to the tree line that laid 100 yards away. "The trees over there will act as cover. It's not much, but it's better then being out in the open like this."

Heero nodded in response as he started heading toward the tree line. The other pilots followed suit, acting as shields as bullets whizzed by and returning fire. Once they reached the tree line, Duo rushed to Relena's other side to help speed this process up.

Cold calculating eyes watched as the Vice Foreign Minister made her escape. "Mitchell, take the elite squad and bring her to me. I've changed my mind and I want her alive. As for anyone else, do as you please".

The man named Mitchell, standing next to him, turned to face him. Bringing his right hand to his head in a saluting manor, Mitchell shouted out "with pleasure sir." A sinister grin formed on his lips as he brought his hand down to his side. Mitchell turned and started to head towards his horse. He reached into the saddle pack and brought out a communication's device. Bringing it up to his face he began to bark out orders to the "elite squad".

"Rodriguez, Hendrix and O'Malley you three are with me. Meet me down at the stage. We're going after the target. She is to come back with us alive. Everyone else is for us to do as we wish. Is that clear?" Mitchell spat into his device.

A buzz came across the device then came the response, "Yes sir!" all three said at once. With that Mitchell mounted on to his horse and started to head to the meeting point.

Mitchell stood to be about 5'11, 189 lbs. He looked to be in his early 20's with short brown hair, almost in the style of a crew cut. His piercing green eyes were filled with a hunger. It was the hunger to kill.

He made his way to the center of the field. Bodies of politicians littered the battle field. It was a massacre. The target had gotten away with only a wound to the shoulder. With the plan that they came up with, there was no way she should have gotten out alive. However they did not anticipate such reliable security. No they did not expect the pilots to be there. Just thinking about it made Mitchell's blood boil.

"Sir, all of us are waiting. Shall we commence?" asked a petite woman who looked to be about the same age as Mitchell.

He nodded and turned his horse in the direction where the pilots headed to. Giving a good kick, his horse sped off with his squad behind him. The sun was going down quickly and that would make it almost impossible to track them at night. Specially since knowing who they were up against.

With each step they took, pain streaked across her body. Her teeth clenched together to help her from screaming out. She knew if she screamed it would give away their location. On top of the pain, she felt woozy and nauseated. She was loosing a lot of blood. She forced herself to remain conscious. To her it seemed like they were running for hours. The sun was nearly set, leaving the sky in a reddish twilight. It was getting harder for her to breath. 'If only we could just stop for a few moments. I just need to…catch my…breath', she thought to herself. But she knew they couldn't afford to stop.

"Shit, we're still being followed!" Duo mumbled to Heero. "We need to pick up the pace"

"There's a river up a head. We can loose them if we can find a place to cross", said Heero.

"We need to hurry Heero. Relena can't take much more of this. We've been running for over an hour. With the condition she is in it may cause her more harm. We will need to stop for her", interjected Quatra.

"Hn", nodded Heero.

They ran faster in hopes to get the young Vice Foreign Minister out of harms way, but they were without luck. Their pursuers gained on them with every second that passed. They dodged trees with ease and ducked from the occasional bullet that whizzed by their heads. Ten minuets had passed and the sun was now completely down. The sound of the raging river could be heard ahead of them. Quickly Heero picked Relena up into his arms and began to run with her, with Duo, Quatra, Trowa and Wufie in pursuit. The attackers began to close in on them, hoping to corner then at the river.

Heero was the first to notice the lack of land up ahead and stopped just in time to keep from falling into the rocks of the shallow waters 150 ft. below. He was quickly joined by Quatra, Trowa and Wufie. Duo had fallen behind to fire on the pursuers. Quatra's eye's widened when he realized Duo was headed straight at them. "DUO! STOP!" yelled Quatra, but it was too late. Duo realized his mistake. Quickly he tried to stop, but had no luck. Smashing into Heero and Wufie, all four were sent flying off the cliff.

Her eye's shot open when she realized the forces of gravity were pulling them down. She felt strong arms holding tightly onto her. A warm comforting feeling spread through her body. She had never been in his arms before, not like this. She brought both of her arms up and wrapped them around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "Heero", she whispered, before a blue light swallowed them.

Trowa and Quatra watched with a look of horror and amazement as blue light shot up from the river below, engulfing their friends. It was at that time the attackers had caught up. Quatra quickly looked to Trowa with a worried look on his face and then back to the blue light below. Trowa silently answered with a short nod. Quickly both pilots took another step towards the blue light and jumped.

"Shit, shit, shit. These gundam pilots are starting to piss me off", complained Rodriguez.

"Follow them", ordered Mitchell.

"What? You want us to jump off and possibly get ourselves killed? We don't even know what that blue light is or where its coming from. You want us to jump, you're fucking crazy!" retorted Rodriguez.

Mitchell pulled out his gun before Rodriguez knew what was going on. A single shot rang out through the small canyon as Rodriguez's lifeless body fell to the depths below. "Now follow them. Is that clear?" questioned Mitchell.

Hendrix turned to Mitchell with a stern look on her face, "Crystal! Sir!" She then turned towards the edge of the cliff and with a running start she jumped into the blue stream of light with O'Malley following behind. Mitchell stood there for a moment with a look of hatred on his face. Things were not going according to plan. Damn those gundam pilots. Knowing full well that if he returned with out the target his life would be forfeit. He closed his eyes and with speed unknown to a normal person he ran towards the edge. Air caressed him as he fell to the river below. Moments after Mitchell's decent the blue stream of light ceased. The sound of the river returned and no body's to be seen on the rocks below.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing or Rurouni Kenshin. However I do own the characters I bring into the story as well as the story that I write. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

**Summer of the 11th year of the Meiji Era. **

Cherry blossoms fell as the warm summer breeze flowed through the air. Five travelers walked along the river side road, heading towards Tokyo. They were five travelers of the oddest sort. There was a man who stood to be about six feet tall with short spiky brown hair and narrow brown eyes. He wore a red bandana on his head and on the white jacket he wore bore the Japanese symbol for bad on the back. Beside him stood a young boy, looking to be around the age of ten. When comparing the height of the child to the tall man next to him he stood to be just below the tall mans chest. The child's big almond eyes looked forward with each step they took with a strong since of pride and honor. Occasionally he would glance back for reassurance that his friend and role model was still there. Behind the tall man and child, walked a woman with dark blue eyes that held both regret and sadness. She stood to be about five feet ten inches tall with waist long black hair that held a greenish tint to it.

Two others followed a few feet behind. A petite woman, standing around five feet six inches with long raven black hair tied up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon tied around it in the shape of a bow. Her pale ivory skin glowed in the setting sun along with orbs of glowing sapphire. Slightly behind her and to her left walked a man no more then a few inches taller then her. He had long red hair tied at the base of his neck, his violet eyes straying every so often to the woman in front of him. His left cheek sported a cross shaped scar. In his belt his katana jingled with each step he took.

As conversation was being held by the three in the front, the petite woman began to speak to the companion beside her. She spoke in her soft kind voice, "It's the first time we've walked together like this in a while, right, Kenshin?" She slightly turned her head waiting for a response only to be met by nothing. Her eyes widen as a look of worry and question crept across her face. She noticed that her red haired friend had stopped and was looking towards the river in deep thought. She turned to her side to look at him and began to speak again. "Kenshin? What's wrong?" she asked.

He quickly replied, "I left and returned to being a wanderer because I was scared of the Battousai within me and because, I didn't want to involve everyone else in the danger…Yet I returned, and am walking with all of you as if it was only natural. It feels a little strange."

"Kenshin…Do you remember this spot?" asked the young woman who turned to face the water's edge.

"Huh?" was his only reply.

"This is the spot where you told me farewell that day, Kenshin." She said as she closed her eyes, tilting her head up towards the setting sun. "Back then, I couldn't think of any words to say to you. So now, I'll say…" she paused for a moment bringing her arm up and extending her small hand towards him. "Kenshin, Welcome home".

His eyes widen with surprise with what she said to him. A heart warming smile played across his lips and this time it was a real smile. He knew now that he had a place to call home. It was as if the heavy burden he carried was lightened for him. He extended his arm and placed his hand into hers. They began to catch up to the others who had stopped and watched the scene. "I am home, that I am".

The wind began to pick up as what little clouds in the sky began to darken. Something was different about this storm. The clouds swirled creating a funnel shape that began to descend from the heaves towards the river next to the companions. Blue lightning crashed all around them, which was quickly followed up by loud claps of thunder. As the clouds came closer they could see a blue light in the center of the funnel.

Kenshin looked to his tall friend and then back to the cloud. "Sano, there's something coming out of that light", he said in a serious tone. "Kaoru-dono, Megumi-dono please get to safety."

"Kenshin! I'm not going anywhere, but by your side. I will be here to help you fight!" the petite woman said in a matter of fact tone.

Not wanting to anger the woman more he nodded and left it at that. He placed his hand on the hilt of his katana ready to face whatever it was that was coming. "Then be ready and do run when I say to Kaoru-dono." She nodded in response and looked for a long enough stick to take the place of her bokken.

The swirling clouds stopped 20 feet above the water. The center of the vortex grew darker as if some sort of hole or portal was opening up. Kenshin stood there searching for the presence he had felt moments ago. Suddenly six bodies fell from the center of the hole falling to the cool water below. Surprised by this unnatural event Kenshin was not sure what to do. The chi from these six individuals was weak and growing weaker. There was a sound of splashing as the bodies hit the water. He waited for the attack to happen, but it never came. He quickly realized that the three of the bodies had not surfaced.

"Sano, Yahiko hurry we need to bring them to shore." He said as he laid his sword to the ground. Quickly he jumped into the water with Yahiko and Sano behind him.

A man with slick black hair tied back with black slanted eyes swam to the side of the river. He crawled to the dry land, panting for air. Every breath he took shook his small body and burned. Mentally he cursed himself for being caught off guard. "Damn that Maxwell", he said mostly to himself as he sat himself up to see where his friends were. No more then twenty feet away he saw a woman with long black hair running to his side. To his left he saw a figure carrying another figure to shore. He could tell by the build of this figure it was Heero and could only guess that he was carrying the Vice Foreign Minster's limp body. Slowly he pushed himself to his feet and started to move towards his friend. With every step he took he slowly began to loose his balance. He knew that his body had taken it's toll during the fall. He also knew that darkness would soon take over, but he still pushed himself. His foot caught its self on a loose rock only bring his body crashing down to the ground. He closed his eyes and put out his hands, bracing himself for impact, but that never came.

"BAKA! Your body is going through shock", came the voice of the long hair woman who was barley holding him up. "If you keep pushing yourself you're body is going to shut down", she lectured.

"Woman, I know how…much…" he stammered before darkness took him.

She took his wrist into her hand, making sure there was still a pulse. Quickly she turned to where the other person was only to meet piercing cobalt color eyes and unruly brown hair. She let out a startled scream before she noticed a woman with long honey blond hair lying in his arms. Her curious look changed when she noticed the large amount of blood on the young girl's jacket. When she reached to help the young man she was only met with the barrel of a gun pointed at her.

"No more a baka then that baka over there", she pointed to his fallen companion. "The girl needs medical attention and I am a doctor. Let me tend to her wounds", stated the one called Megumi.

He gave her a glare that sent shivers down her spine. "If anything happens to her, I will kill you".

She understood. 'This woman must have meant something important to him'. She nodded and pointed to where he could lay the injured woman down. Heero never took his eyes or gun off the woman dressed in strange clothing. It wasn't until his body started to go into shock that he realized that the woman was talking to him in Japanese. The world around him started to spin, unable to keep his balance he fell to his knees. He brought his hands to his head, hoping to make the world stop spinning. It did not help though and before long darkness took over.

Kaoru stood there for a moment, not sure as of what to do. It wasn't until she heard Yahiko saying something to her that he needed her help. "Hey Busu! Could you stop standing there and give me a hand?" asked Yahiko.

She looked at him for a brief moment and noticed him trying to carry what appeared to be a woman with long chestnut colored hair scattered across her face. Kaoru quickly ran to his aid and help drag the unconscious woman to where Megumi was helping another person.

Kenshin swam to where he saw one of the bodies fall. He dove under searching for the body. He came up behind the unconscious body and wrapped his left arm under unconscious form's arms. He used his right arm to bring them to shore. Closely behind him was Sano who was dragging the last body. Kenshin looked towards shore to see what was going on. He saw Megumi holding up one of the people and it sounded like she was giving him a lecture of some sort. He also noticed another person heading towards her, holding another body. Kenshin was almost to the side of the river when he heard Megumi let out a startled screech and noticed the man still carrying the body but also pointing a gun at Megumi.

Kenshin quickly picked up the pace, hoping to get to Megumi in time. When he reached shore he set the body down and ran to his katana. By the time he reached Megumi she was leaning over the body of a woman in blood soaked clothing and the man with the gun was unconscious. "Megumi-dono, are you alright?" asked Kenshin in a worried tone.

"Yes Ken-san. I am going to need help though. We need to get this woman back to the dojo. It is closer then the hospital. There I can treat her. There isn't much time", she said with concern in her voice.

The woman in Yahiko and Kaoru's arms began to stir. They stopped for a moment letting the woman get her bearings. The woman lifted her arm off of Yahiko only to bring it to her head. She gripped the side of her aching head before falling into Kaoru's arms. "Did anyone get the number off that car?" groaned a man's voice from under the mound of chestnut colored hair.

Kaoru's eyes widen when she realized that this was not a woman, but a man. She also realized where is hand had landed. Quickly she pushed him off of her and brought her make shift bokken down on his head. "Do you mind where you place your hands, sir!" she started to yell. She brought her stick down trying to give another good whack.

Kenshin was there faster then she had time to notice. He gripped his hand around the wrist she held the stick and began to speak to her softly, "Kaoru-dono, this one does not think he meant to touch you, that he did not. Please Kaoru-dono he is injured and this one does not think he can take your beatings right now…" He was answered to sound of her fist hitting his head. "Oro".

Kaoru stood there for a brief moment with her arms crossed and a glare on her face that could evenly match Heero's. "Fine! Don't let it happen again", she warned both men.

The man with long hair shuttered before he spoke. "Man she's almost scarier then Heero", he stated as he pointed to the unconscious man lying next to Megumi.

Kenshin stood there giving him a confused look, as if he did not understand everything the young said to him. Duo blinked for a moment before realizing that he did not understand what he was saying. Dou brought his left hand back behind his head, rubbing the lump that hand formed. "Sorry", he said in Japanese.

Kenshin game him a slight nod in reply. "Megumi-dono needs help brining your friends back to the dojo to treat their injuries", said Kenshin.

Duo nodded as he walked over to Trowa. He knelt down beside the unconscious pilot and shook him slightly. "Hey buddy, wake up", said Duo. Trowa did not move. Duo reached into one of the many pouches on his Preventers uniform and pulled out a small white box. He set the box down and opened it and pulled out a small packet of something. He then snapped the packet in half, which gave a small crack. Quickly he placed the packet under unconscious pilot's nose.

"Hey buddy it's good to see you awake! We need your help. Lena needs medical attention and these people are here to help us. I need help carrying Heero, Chang and Quatra. Are you able to walk?" Duo said in English.

Trowa nodded while trying to stand. Once he was stable and on his feet he walked over to where Quatra laid. Silently he bent over and picked up his friend and placed him over his shoulder. Duo did the same with Heero and Sano with Wufie.

Kenshin knelt next to Megumi, who was beside the wounded girl. Carefully he placed his arms under her and lifted her close to him, making sure not to harm her more. Megumi turned to face Yahiko and began to speak, "Yahiko run ahead and get Doctor Gensi and bring him to the dojo. Let him know that this young lady was pierced by something and we need to get it out before infection sets in."

Yahiko nodded and ran off to bring the old doctor back to the dojo with him. The wind started to pick up again and everyone's attention was brought back to the hole of blue like that lay above the river. Earth shaking thunder roared all around them and as quickly as the blue vortex appeared, it had left them in the darkness of night.


	3. Just a quick note

Hey all, I know it's been some time since I have updated. I've been going through a lot in the past few months and have not been able to update. Not only that but my ex roommate has skipped town and has taken my computer with him…so all my work that I had done is gone and have to start the 3rd chapter over again. cries But for all of you patiently waiting I will be getting the next update done in the next week or so…Again I am sorry for the long wait!!

-Eloa


End file.
